The Namikaze Chronicles - The Blade Edge
by Ninja Knight
Summary: The tiny islands of Wave country. Gave rise to the Ninja worlds newest superpowered number one knuckleheaded Ninja. See the rise of the Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Through his own strength and gaining some friends along the way will he have the strength to defend against the evil that approachs. Will he succeed as the new Blade Edge. Rated T for now, Pairing also undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and Gentlemen

I would like to present my premier story for the Naruto Universe, Techniques shown here on out will either be of my own design or of those created by Kishimoto-Sama.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If i did The Uchiha would of bought it in the first chapter of the Manga series, Save us all alot of trouble.

* * *

The Namikaze Chronicles - The Blade Edge

A cloud of white smoke sailed into the night sky over the small islands of Wave Country.

It's source a young Shinobi by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of the Konohagakure no Sato.

The Village hidden in the Leaves.

The eleven year old boy was busy practising the latest task set fourth by his often late Sensei Hatake Kakashi, Using his Chakra to climb a tree without using his hands.

Sweat covered his face, His ghastly orange jumpsuit was married with dirt and and torn edges of material. He had been at this all evening and was slowly getting higher up the large tree, But was it wasn't enough.

The battle earlier today with Kiri Missing-Nin Momochi Zabuza clearly showed his lack of skill in the ninja arts, How could he ever hope to become Hokage at this rate.

Hokage

It was his dream, The one thing he strived to achieve. But he knew deep down the village would never accept him as leader, Ever since that night in the forest when he overheard the traitor Mizuki refer to him as the Kyuubi.

It made sense now, All those beatings as a child. The cold lonely nights, The mobs chasing him everywhere he went. All because the Yondaime had chosen him to be it's prison, The Yondaime Hokage the greatest ninja the Village had ever produced and his own personnel hero had stopped the beast and sealed it into him.

He became a Ninja to strive towards greatness, To be just like the Yondaime. But something had to change.

He gouged another mark into the tree bark, Marking his position from the latest attempt. Then suddenly his control slipped as his body fell towards the ground below, Landing with a thud his body to tired to to carry on.

Darkness soon enveloped him.

After what seemed like hours, A pair of bright blue eyes snapped open but saw nothing he was enveloped in complete darkness.

"Where the hell am I" Whispered Naruto.

**"Where have waited many centuries for a warrior worthy enough, A warrior to be granted our power. You are that Warrior Uzumaki Naruto" **Said a deep ominous voice in the dark.

Naruto looked around frantically looking for the source of the voice.

"Who said that...Show yourself"

Three very distinct and different roars then pierced the darkness, The forms stepped out of the darkness and into view.

A brightly coloured and very large serpentine Dragon.

A brilliant White Tiger

A glorious red and orange Phoenix

The scared beasts of legend stood in front of the young ninja, Naruto's eyes widened at the sight what could they possibly want from him.

"What do you want with me" He asked a tremor in his voice.

**"Uzumaki Naruto, We stand here before you wishing bestow you with immense power" Spoke the Dragon bowing it's giant head "I am Ryukka, High King of all Dragons. Naruto you possess the heart of a Dragon. Your life has been a long and lonely road, But it has made you stronger, tougher and powerful. We Dragon's admire that so i bestow upon you the Lord Dragon summoning contract, This sword and finally the seal that once locked away you memories now released" **

As Ryuuka spoke Naruto caught a large summoning contract, It's heavy weight nearly knocking him to the ground. A dazzling white Katana Sword had levitated in front of him, He felt as if something had unlocked inside his mind as memories came flooding back, Knowledge flowed through him like a great river.

Naruto bowed his head "Thank you Ryukka-Dono"

The Dragon responded baring it's massive teeth in a smile **"Makes us proud Naruto, As your Mother once did" **

Naruto smiled at the dragons words. His new knowledge granting him access to memories once locked away deep inside his mind, Including the identity of his mother.

Uzumaki Kushina

Soon enough the Phoenix spoke unfurling it's massive shimmering wings of flames, Illuminating the darkness.

**"Uzumaki Naruto, My name Shenro. Leader of the Phoenix Clan and Sky Lord, We have watched you for years. Your heart pure unaffected by the evil that exists in this world, You fight for justice something this world sorely needs. So we bestow upon you the Phoenix summoning contract, The mighty blade Hisakikouhei (Flaming Justice) and finally break the seal locking away your soul" **

Once again Naruto felt a seal break inside him, As she felt energy rise up through him from head to toe.

It felt warm and familiar.

"Thank you Shenro-Dono"

The Phoenix nodded folding it's wings back down, Naruto then saw the mighty White Tiger step forward.

**"Uzumaki Naruto. My name is Heikou, Leader of the White Tiger Clan and Lord of Thunder. You possess great strength in your ability to hold back the tailed beast Kyuubi no Yokai, A beast created by the Rikudou Sennin when he created the Shinobi World. So as a gift to you I present the Summoning contract of the White Tiger Clan, The Katana Shiroikou (White Lightning) and the seals holding back your bloodlines" **

Naruto then rose into the air, An orb of energy surrounding him that continued to grow in strength. The young ninja felt power flowing through him, His mind flooded with knowledge once locked away. Suddenly the energy died down as she gently lowered to the ground, Naruto took to a bended knee as a large pair of large pure white feathered wings burst from his back and unfurled to their full length.

**"The Uzumaki Clan were the stuff of legends. Said to be been descended from Tenshi (Angels) themselves giving rise to their long life span and power**" Spoke Heikou

Naruto looked left and right admiring his new wings "You mentions Bloodlines Heikou-Dono" Asked Naruto standing tall.

**"Allow me Heikou" **Interrupted Ryukka

The mighty Tiger nodded letting the Dragon take the floor.

**"The Namikaze Clan, Your Father's family were Ninjutsu specialists said to be descended from an ancient and noble clan lost to the ages. You are now the last Namikaze. Naruto your second bloodline is called the Goenjin (The Five Rings) it grants you control over all the elements of Ninjutsu" **Explained the mighty Dragon.

Naruto was shocked beyond belief, Never in his wildest dreams had be thought he would be standing in front of three creatures of legend. His body humming with energy and power, His mind open and clear. His past unlocked and his future before him.

"This is so awesome" He cheered pumping a fist into the air. The legendary beasts laughing at the display.

**"Now go fourth Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Bring peace and justice to this tainted world, You have our up most confidence and faith" **

Naruto nodded smiling at the beasts returned to this realm and Naruto faded into the darkness. Returning to reality a new power about to be unleashed.

The rise of the a new Namikaze.

* * *

Prologue done.

Please let me know what you all thought, Also if you would like me to continue this story.

You all know the drill by now.

Until Next Time

Ninja Knight


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone

I am so pleased everyone liked the prologue.

I know their are a few holes and a few errors, But i hope to fix these with this next chapter. Just to make you a few notes this will be a super-powered Bloodline augmented Naruto, If you don't like this then I'm sorry.

Now a few shout-outs

**InsanityKing: 1) A Harem is a definite possibility but little ways off yet, 2) Yes i will be taking requests any ideas anyone can offer will be helpful. 3) I will try and make this as long as possible for all my lovely readers.**

**Also TheRazgrizDemon and Unknown987 thanks you for your reviews and to everyone else that followed and clicked favourite.**

But on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If i did The Uchiha would of bought it in the first chapter of the Manga series, Save us all alot of trouble.

* * *

Chapter 2

The moon hung high in the cloudless night sky, A soft breeze blew through the grassy area where the motionless body of young Uzumaki Naruto laid.

A pair of bright blue eyes snapped open and adjusted to the darkness, His head was pounding, His entire body ached like nothing he had ever felt before. Suddenly the pain in his head increased to such a degree he passed out, Plunging into the darkness of his mind once again.

Drip...

Drip...

It was dark, Naruto eyes snapped opened. He felt water lapping at his body from all sides, He turned his head his eyes focusing on a large golden gate secured with a paper baring the Kanji 'Seal'. He slowly got to his feet his standing atop the water facing the cage.

A pair of menacing red eyes glowed in the darkness behind the golden bars, Soon a large ominous shape moved into the light. The dark being of destruction known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox).

**"So my fleshling prison has finally graced me with his presence" **Said the Kyuubi baring it huge teeth **"I am pleased you have finally had those blasted seals removed and now allow us to meet face to face" **

Naruto smiled his bright blue eyes meeting the fiery orbs of the giant fox, "What do you know of these seals Kyuubi?" He asked

**"Hardly surprising you weren't aware of them, After i was sealed within you by your blasted Father. The Civilian Council of the Konoha was worried about the power that you would obtain, Not only were you the son of Uzumaki Kushina my previous container but also Namikaze Minato their Yondaime. The seals were placed on you to lock away your memories of your parents and make you stupid for the lack of a better word, Another seal was placed to contain your soul. Thus severing your ties to the formidable bloodline you were born into and your connection to me, The final seal was lock away your bloodline limits themselves. The council thought it would contain you and allow them to do what they wanted, Little did they know that if you died it would release me from my prison" **Explained Kyuubi

Naruto grit his teeth. His finger nails digging into the skin of his palms, those damm councillors had done nothing but treat him like common garbage his whole life. But now it was time to show them what he was truly capable of.

"What do you want from me Fox" asked Naruto calmly, "Why did you bring me here?"

The giant fox sat on it's hind legs it's nine tails swishing through the air behind it **"I have brought you here for two reasons, Firstly I wanted to say Hi now we can finally talk. Secondly I will train you but on one condition...?" **

Naruto eyed the fox carefully. Foxes were master of deception and trickery

"What is this condition?" asked the young genin

**"I want you to kill a certain individual..." **

"Now you sound like that useless Uchiha..."

Naruto was interrupted by the legendary tailed best slamming it's head into the bars, As it let loose an almighty roar sending ripples out across the water.

**"Do not compare me to those demons, Those evil eyes are what caused me to attack your village in first place...But that is a story for another time. Do you accept these terms" **

Naruto placed a finger on his chin, He would need training to control his newly unlocked abilities and who better than a legendary tailed beast.

"I accept your terms Kyuubi" said Naruto folding his arms smirking.

The giant fox nodded before it became surrounded by red smoke, The coloured mist swirled around it's giant body getting smaller by the second, Almost as quickly as it appeared it was gone leaving behind the visage of a young red head dressed in a white kimono, Ample cleavage on display, Long red locks drifting behind her.

Naruto was dumbstruck. Who knew the Kyuubi was so...so...HOT!

**"Staring his rude Naruto-Kun" **Spoke the now human sized Kyuubi

Naruto quickly shook his head clearing his mind of dirty thoughts.

"Kyuubi..."

The young woman nodded **"Yes!. I thought this would be a more suitable way to train you, We will train here in your subconscious anything you learn here you will be able to use in the real world" **

"Will be have enough time?" asked Naruto

Kyuubi smiled nodding her head **"For every day the passes here, Only a minute passes in the real world. But I think we need to change the scenery" **She said clicking her fingers.

The sewer soon changed into a open grassy field, filled with wooden targets and tree's a soft wind blowing through the area.

"Wow..."

**"This is your subconscious Naruto, Everything here is in your control...So shall be begin" **said the Fox woman smiling

Naruto nodded with vigour, He would finally be able to show everyone finally what he was made of.

The next morning the sun was rising over Nami no Kuni, Blinking against the bright light assaulting his eyelids. Naruto groaned as a he sat up rubbing his face, The memories of his subconscious training sessions with Kyuubi increased the intense ache his body was feeling. The tailed fox woman was a damm slave driver, He's never worked that hard in his life.

The suddenly his eyes focused on a figure stood just in front of him, A young girl with straight black hair dressed a in light green kimono carrying a basket filled with herbs and plants.

"Hello there. You know it's dangerous to sleep outside right?" She said.

Naruto slowly got to his feet "I'm sorry, I must of fallen asleep i was training you see"

The girl cocked her head to the side "Oh I see, Judging by your headband you must be a ninja of Konoha"

"That's right, Uzumaki Naruto is my name" Said the Genin proudly trying not to give to much away "What's yours?" he finished

"I'm Haku, I was out this morning collecting some medical herbs for my Father"

'Hmm this is no civilian, She has the same chakra signature as the Kiri Hunter Nin from the fight with Zabuza' He thought

"Haku" Said Naruto gaining the girls attention "Your father wouldn't happen to carry a large sword and hail from Kirigakure no Sato would he?" Enquired Naruto

The shock registered on the young girls face was confirmation enough "How...What...Who are you?" She stuttered

"Who i am exactly will be explained in due time, But i wish for your to relay a message to your father" He said looking directly into the young girls eyes "Once Gato has been dealt with, I wish to offer him a chance to stop running and live a better life, Can you give him that message?"

Haku nodded "Yes i can deliver that message to him, But tell me why do want to help us so badly. No one has ever cared that much before"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance, We must all have a reason to fight to protect the ones we love" Said Naruto smiling before turning walking away.

'You are an interesting one, Uzumaki Naruto' She thought before disappearing back into the forest returning to the hide out.

**"Do you think it was wise to let her leave just like that, Naruto?" **Asked Kyuubi in his mind

'Yes, I sense goodness in her' Replied Naruto through this mind scape 'Everyone deserves a second chance Kyuubi, 'Plus her father would be an outstanding Kenjutsu Sensei"

**"Well i can't fault on that point, You would be more dangerous with a spoon at the moment" **mocked the great tailed best from behind the seal on the boys stomach.

'Thousands of years old and that's the best comeback you've got' He replied with a deadpan voice.

**'You just wait until i get to back down here boy, Your ass will be mine' **Thundered Kyuubi

'Yeah, Yeah whatever you say Kyuubi'

By the time Naruto made his way back to the bridge builders house, Everyone was still asleep so he smoothly and quietly climbed the stairs and entered his room. Climbing under the covers and quickly falling into the deep sleep, Resting his tired and shattered body.

Several hours later Naruto was awakened by a scream and raised voices coming from outside as he bolted out of bed, He rushed to the window his eyes widening at what he saw.

Tsunami and her son captured and at the mercy of two of Gato's thugs.

The shirtless and scarred bandit Samurai grabbed Tsunami around the throat bring her closer to him, The young mother turned her head away from the foul stench of the man breath. While his partner kept a tight hold on Inari.

"Hey Zouri, She looks like she could be fun" The one eyes man said leering at Tsunami "What do you think?"

"Waraji, Just get it over with" Said Zouri "We have a job to do"

"Fine whatever" Replied Waraij pulling his sword readying it to kill his prisoner

"Please not in front of my son" pleaded Tsunami

The Samurai laughed with promptly stopped with a sizable rock rocketed through the air, Striking the Samurai holding Inari directly in the forehead knocking him to the ground riving in pain.

"What the..." Shouted Waraji who looked in the direction the rock came from to find Naruto, Standing their tossing another rock up and down catching it again in his throwing hand.

"You know it's not very nice to capture innocent people and threaten them" Said Naruto glaring hard the one eyed man.

"Who the hell are you kid?" Shouted Zouri having recovered from the rock strike

"You both won't live long enough to remember my name" Growled the Lead Genin a fire lighting in his blue eyes "Now release her and face me like men or will run away like mice, Make your decision"

The bandit Samurai looked at each other before they both smirked, Waraji gripped his sword before tossing Tsunami to the ground as Inari ran over to his mother. The pair ran back inside the house the young boy rushing to the window staring his brother and saviour.

He thought back to the conversation the leaf Genin had with him the previous night.

_"...Never forget the sacrifice made by others, But use to fuel your resolve to improve and continue their legacy. Never forget Inari your father loved you and would want you to never lose faith, I promise I will remove Gato and bring back the soul of Wave Country..." _

Inari remembered staring at her father face in it's photo frame, Naruto's words striking home the young boy knew what he had to do. He would continue what his father started.

He continued to stare out of the window as his brother prepared to face the Samurai.

"Well prepare to die kid, We'll make sure there enough of you left to bury" Said Zouri

Naruto smirked 'Stupid Bandit's' He thought. "Well if you think you can Bandit, What are you waiting for an invitation?"

"Impudent little worm, Prepare to die" Screamed Zouri charging forward his partner joinng him in the charge.

'Fools' thought Naruto as his made made a rapid series of hand seals before plunging both hands into the earth at his feet calling out **"Doton, Doronami no Jutsu" (Earth Style, Mud Wave). **

A large mud wave rose up in front of Naruto and broke over the charging Samurai catching them in a torrent of swift moving water and earth. The wave moved quickly forcing their battered bodies hard against the tree's at the permetre of the properly fixing them in place.

"Your going to have to do better than that my friends, But I'm sorry this must end i have things to do, People to see, You understand right" Said Naruto openly mocking them.

"Ahhh you little brat, I'll kill you..." Screamed Waraji

Naruto narrowed his eyes "You first..." He said completing another series of hand seals calling out **"Fuuton, Taifuuken no Jutsu" (Wind Style, Typhoon Blades).**

A fierce wind blasted through the area, Thousands of invisible wind blades cut dozens of trees into neat sections. Both Zouri and Waraji screamed as they wear thrown deeper into the forest their screams falling silent as pools of blood leaked into the soil.

They were dead.

Naruto feel to a knee taking in lungfuls of air, His body was still getting used to it's newly unlocked powers. Using his bloodline took a lot out of him, But his Chakra replenished quickly thanks to his huge reserves. He silently thanked the giant fox for the Chakra control exercises she had pushed him through a great help allowing him to pull off those techniques.

'I wonder where Kakashi-Sensei is along with the banshee and emo-boy' Thought Naruto standing to his feet, He stared down at his ripped and shabby bright orange jumpsuit. He grimaced he really need to get some new clothes, But would have to wait first he needed to find the team.

**"Naruto-Kun, I sense your team are on the unfinished bridge engaging Zabuza and the girl you met in the forest" **Explained Kyuubi

'Right, Thanks Kyuubi i should get there fast'

"Ni-San" Shouted Inari running to him.

Naruto crouched down grasping the young boy by the shoulders, looking directly into his eyes "I'm very proud of you Inari, You stood up for yourself and your mother" Naruto said smiling "Now i need you to stay here and protect your mother for me, I need to go and save your Grandfather alright?"

"Hai Naruto-Ni, I can do that"

"Good, I'll be back"

Naruto then disappeared in a blur moving swiftly through the trees, This a result of his subconscious speed training allowing this to happen. Naruto sped towards the bridge hoping his would arrive in time.

He needed too, Lives depended on it.

* * *

Chapter two done.

Again guys overwhelmed with the response my prologue had.

So you all know the drill. I hope you all liked this as it can only get better from here.

Until Next Time

Ninja Knight


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone

Once again thank you all so much, For your reviews, Follows and clicking the favourite button. It's great thank you all.

No it's time for a fight.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If i did The Uchiha would of bought it in the first chapter of the Manga series, Save us all alot of trouble.

* * *

Chapter 3

CLANG

The noise made as the metal of a Kunai and the raw steel of giant great sword met locked in deadly combat, The Kunai in the hand of the Konaha Jounin Hatake Kakashi the Copy Ninja. A prodigy from a young age in the Shinobi arts and prised student of the Yondaime Hokage, Known as the copy ninja thanks to his lone Sharingan eye the treasured Doujutsu of the Uchiha clan. It was a gift from his fallen comrade Uchiha Obito, It gift that Kakashi had made a promise to repay it was the last thing he did.

His opponent, Feared through out Kirigakure as one of the Seven Swordsman. The Demon Momochi Zabuza. His mighty head cleaving sword struggling against the kunai held by the copy ninja.

"Why don't you just give Hatake, Just hand me the old man and this will be over" taunted Zabuza "I'll even make it quick"

"I think I'll pass" Replied the lazy eyed Jounin

The ninja then jumped away in opposite directions putting some distance between them, Zabuza look to his left to his apprentice Haku activate her Ice mirrors. Inside the dome a lone Genin.

Uchiha Sasuke

"Hahaha, I hope you ready to lose one of your students copy ninja" Shouted the swordsman "No one escapes the ice mirrors"

Kakashi said nothing as he looked over his shoulder, He could see Sasuke was in real trouble but he couldn't leave Zabuza unattended. If he did it would endanger his other student Haruno Sakura who was guarding the bridge builder.

"If you think that, Then you clearly don't know an Uchiha when you see one"

Zabuza heaved his sword onto his shoulder "Whatever!, Let's finish this before i start to get bored" he said

Kakashi nodded as he reached up to his headband and revealed his scarred and lone Sharingan eye, "Let's finish this" He said 'Be careful Sasuke' He thought.

The two Jounin ninja then jumped towards the other, Doing battle once again.

Meanwhile trapped in a dome of ice mirrors the ghostly image of the masked Hunter Nin moving from panel to panel, Uchiha Sasuke was breathing hard his entire body hurt and he had yet to lay a single hit on his opponent.

"Why don't you just give up" Said Haku hidden behind her mask "Your reasons for fighting do nothing but hinder you chances of beating me"

Sasuke looked confused "An Uchiha's reasons for fighting are our own, I don't need anything more than that" he said

"Then you are doomed to fail" Replied Haku who made a single hand sign as senbon needles composed of water and ice descended from the room the dome.

Sasuke dodged as best he could in the limited space the dome provided him, But many of the needles struck home. The pain in his body increased ten-fold as the famed last Uchiha dropped the ground.

Utterly defeated

'How...I'm an Uchiha...I will not be defeated by this weakling...I must kill Itachi it is my goal...my vengeance' Thought Sasuke a power building up behind his eyes as they turned from jet black orbs of the night to blood red a single comae in each.

He had unlocked the Doujutsu of the Uchiha.

The Sharingan.

Haku moved out the mirror senbon needle in hand. The Hunter Ninja ready to strike the final blow.

"Believe me when i say i take no pleasure in ending your life, But it is Zabuza-Sama's will and it must be done" Said Haku

'No...I will not let it end this way...Not wil Itachi still breaths' Thought the Uchiha as the Senbon Needle descended ready to kill.

Sasuke reacted quickly his prone body fazing out, A Bunshin (Clone) as he reappeared behind Haku his fingers rapidly making hand seals before he called out.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu" (Fire Style, Great Fireball Technique)

A large fireball erupted from the mouth of the Genin, Enveloping the dome in flames. Sasuke soon ending his technique, The masked Hunter Nin no where to be seen.

"Once again you failed to realise you lack the strength of will to defeat me" Said a voice from behind the leaf genin.

Sasuke turned to see the the Hunter Ninja unharmed protected by the mirrors, His eyes widened his body trembled he don't even notice the senbon needles descend once more.

Until a scream pierced air over the mist covered bridge.

At the bridge entrance, Haruno Sakura the only Kunoichi on the team stood Kunai in hand protecting the Bridge Builder. He worry was increasing by the second the mist covering the bridge blocking her vision of her Sensei and her precious Sasuke-Kun, She prided herself on being the Uchiha's number one fan girl.

A scream filled the air it pierced her very soul, It sounded like Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun" She screamed

Meanwhile on the bridge Zabuza's laughed filled the mist surrounding Kakashi.

"It's seems you were wrong Kakashi about your precious student Kakashi" Taunted the Kiri Missing-Nin.

'Sasuke' Kakashi thought sadly he had failed to protect his students. Before he could wallow in self-doubt and failure, A voice called out loudly through the mist.

**"Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu" (Water Style, Water Dragon Technique) **

Suddenly the mist cleared as a large water dragon rose up over the edge of the bridge and dived towards the swordsman who jumped away avoiding the attack.

"What the..." Said Kakashi

A shadowy blur then appeared on the bridge and raced towards the ice mirror dome, Rapidly making seals as the mist cleared quickly disappearing.

His target revealed. The shadow called out.

**"Doton, Iwagenkotsu no Jutsu" (Earth Style, Fist of Rock)**

A large earth made fist gathered around the new arrivals closed hand, It's heavy weight striking the mirror. The shock wave easily shattering the mirror into hundreds of pieces, The shadow then quickly grabbed Sasuke and disappeared from the dome.

Haku surprised by the new arrival failed to notice the burning explosive note that had been left on the furthest mirror, That was until it exploded sending a tower of flame into the air and braking the remaining mirrors. Haku was sent flying through the air landing hard on the concrete surface of the bridge.

"What is this Kakashi" Demanded Zabuza

The copy ninja focused his single eye as the new arrival came into view, His back to them the bright orange jumpsuit a dead give away to the persons identity.

Even if the bright blond hair wasn't enough.

"Naruto?"

Uzumaki Naruto turned looking over his left shoulder, "Hey Sensei, How's it going?" Asked the blond jovially.

"Would you mind explaining where you've been the last two days?"

"In due time Kakashi-Sensei, But we have a mission to finish" Said Naruto before he looked down having been alerted by a groaning noise at his feet.

"I didn't need you to save me Dobe" Said Sasuke weakly.

Naruto glared hard at the fallen emo-boy, "Shut your face Uchiha, Before i decide to leave your sorry ass to die next time"

Sasuke just groaned in response 'Damm dobe' He thought.

Zabuza laughed at the little exchange, "You have very weird students Kakashi, But that blond boy is an interesting one to destroy one of Haku's mirrors like his did is an accomplishment" noted the swordsman.

'Yes an interesting one indeed' Thought Kakashi, He wondered what had brought about this change in the orange wearing ninja. He sensed something was very different about the boy.

Something he couldn't quite figure out.

Zabuza readied his sword "Shall we finish this Kakashi"

"Yes, I think we should" Replied the Jounin as he reached into his flak jacket, Pulling a scroll from it's holder before taking a swipe of blood from a wound Zabuza had inflicted earlier. He swiped his blood covered thump down the centre of the scroll and then slammed it into the ground calling out **"Doton, Kuchiyose: Tsuiga no Jutsu" (Earth Style, Summoning Technique: Tracking Fang Technique). **

Zabuza soon found himself trapped. A pack of ninja dogs held him in place jaws and teeth sinking into his flesh, The Kiri Nin wincing in pain at the feeling of sharp teeth penetrating his skin.

He was trapped.

"You want this to end" Said Kakashi standing to to his full height "My Nin-Dogs now have your scent your trapped in their iron bite, Now it's time to show you my one true original technique" he finished as he crouched slightly his right hand down his left gripping it's opposite at the wrist, Lightning energy gathered around the famed Konaha Ninja in a ring.

**"Raikiri" (Lightning Blade)**

Kakashi then unleashed a burst of speed, hurtling towards the deadly Kiri Missing-Nin, Kakashi leaped up rearing back his lightning covered hand and thrusting it forward. His Sharingan eye caught sight of Haku who had suddenly appeared in front of her master protecting him.

"I will not allow you to kill Zabuza-Sama" Cried Haku.

However it was too late to stop the attack as the copy ninjas lightning encased hand plunged into it's target, But not the one he was expecting. A earth and rock barrier had surrounded the Kiri ninjas protecting them from the lightning based attack, Kakashi pulled his had out as the earthen barrier fell.

"Naruto, What are you doing?"

"Kakashi-Sensei, Please don't kill them" Pleaded Naurto the source of the barrier that had protected the pair "I believe they deserve a second chance"

Kakashi eyed his student carefully. He was wondering if the young boy had completely lost his mind, But it dawned on him they could be of some use to Konaha.

"Alright Naruto..."

The pair of Kiri Ninjas were observing the exchange with interest, As Kakashi released Zabuza from his Nin-dog trap before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

The group of Ninja were interrupted by the sound of clapping behind them, Coming from the uncompleted end of the bridge.

It was Gato. The crime lord who had invaded Wave along with his army of thugs.

"Who would've through the great Demon of Kiri wound be beaten by leaf ninja and kids at that" Sneered Gato "It's seems my faith was misplaced in you Zabuza"

"What do you want Gato?"

The small man tapped his cane onto the concrete, As his army of thugs stood behind him looked itching for a fight.

"I want that old man dead" Shouted Gato "But now i get the chance to kill you as well, Besides these Iwa Ninjas i found accepted a much lower offer for their service"

Out of the crown of Samurai stepped forward two Iwa Ninjas, Each a scratch through their headbands 'Missing-Nins'. The male of the pair was a hulking man mountain of a ninja, His bulging muscle barely contained by the material of his clothing, The woman beautiful and slender with bright green hair.

"Kill them, Kill them all" Screamed Gato as his men rushed towards the Ninja.

Naruto then walked up standing side by side with Zabuza, "Ne Zabuza-San, I'll make you a deal, If i kill more thugs than you both you and Haku will return to Konoha with us"

The Kiri Ninja mulled this offer quickly, 'It would be nice to finally stop running' He thought before looking at Naruto directly in the eye "What if i win?" He asked

"Then you can go on your merry way"

Zabuza hefted his sword to his shoulder, As Haku stood ready to attack "You got yourself a deal kid, Let's cut loose..." Said the Swordsman.

Naruto nodded happily "Alright..."

Kakashi just stood shocked, What happened to the slightly idiotic hyperactive knucklehead ninja that was Naruto before their left. He would definitely need to report this to the Hokage.

"Ne Sensei, Are you OK?" Asked Naruto.

Shaking his head clearing his mind "Yes Naruto thank you, Let's finish this mission"

Naruto observed his sensei and Zabuza faze out in a blur as did Haku, Naruto closed his eyes focusing his Chakra quickly completing a series of hand seals before he called out his attack as the thugs drew closer.

Poised to end his life.

* * *

Hahaha, I'm quote evil i know.

Chapter Three done, I hope you all liked it. I promise you all a big ending fight next chapter.

You know the drill.

Until Next Time

Ninja Knight.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone

Once again thank you all so much, For your reviews, Follows and clicking the favourite button. It's great thank you all.

Wave Arc Ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If i did The Uchiha would of bought it in the first chapter of the Manga series, Save us all alot of trouble.

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto narrowed his eyes, He focused his Chakra as he saw the band of thugs rush towards him. As a single bead of sweat ran down his cheek, He knew what he had to do for the people of wave for justice to be served, Completing his final hand seal he screamed out over the noise of the on-rushing samurai **"Raiton, Koukihi no Jutsu" (Lightning Style, Final Light)**

Naruto thrust his hands forward as large ball of lightning energy gathering between his clawed fingers, As a large white beam of energy swept past the on rushing Samurai. Men and bodies were sent flying into the air crashing into the water below.

Naruto took a fight stance smirking at his enemy.

"Naruto...ease off the Ninjutsu for a bit, It's straining your newly opened bloodline limit" echoed Kyuubi in his mind.

'Right' replied Naruto through his mind

Naruto ducked as katana blade sailed over his head. Naruto jumped into the air and rocked the lone Samurai attacker with a solid roundhouse kick, His body was sent flying back skidding along the surface of the bridge talking his cohorts with him.

"You are all scum" Screamed Naruto "Following that swine Gato, Now you will all face justice by my hand" He finished throwing his hand to the side calling out **Shiroikou (White Lightning). **His gift from the White Tiger Clan appearing in his hand gleaming in the sunlight.

"You think you can take us all brat, You and that toothpick" Taunted one of the Samurai causing the others to laugh.

Naruto glared hard at the thugs "You will all do well to remember your place"

"C'mon let's just kill this kid"

"Yeah"

"Let's get him"

The band of thugs facing with Naruto rushed in again, Unknowingly charging to towards their own deaths.

In an instant Naruto pushed the blade free from it scabbard with his thumb, His Chakra building before he screamed out. **"Ittoryu Iai: Kari Tora (One Sword Style, Draw and Resheath Technique: Hunting Tiger).**

As Naruto unsheathed his sword a large crescent shaped energy blade rushed towards the on rushing samurai, A large explosion billowed into the air leaving behind the bodies of a few dozen Samurai all dead at his feet.

"Kami-Sama, Kakashi where did you find this kid?" Asked Zabuza very impressed with the kids Kenjutsu skill.

"I have no idea" He responded 'Naruto...What happened to you?' Thought the copy ninja.

From his prone position Uchiha Sasuke had the perfect viewpoint. He was witnessing the dead last of his academy class lay waste to dozens of samurai, Almost like they were nothing, His teeth gnashed in anger.

'How does he have this power...I deserve it more, I need to kill him' Raged the young Uchiha

'That idiot, He'll never be better than Sasuke-Kun' thought the pinkette.

As Naruto sheathed his blade. A shadow fazed into view behind him, It was one of the larger missing Iwa Ninja. A giant fist raised into the air ready to crush the young leaf ninja under it's weight. The fist impacted the bridge surface kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Naruto" Shouted Kakashi seeing his student take the hit.

"Your going to have to try better than that Rocky-Chan" Said a voice as Naruto appeared unharmed some distance from the Iwa Nin who was growling in anger at the nickname.

"Saijin, Do not let that little brat rattle your cage" Shouted the female iwa nin.

Naruto smirked clearly have achieved his goal of angering his rather large opponent, He placed his sword on his back as a white cloth appearing diagonally across his chest securing it place.

"Well...Want to try again"

Saijin screamed in rage, The hulking iwa nin was always slow in thought and quick to anger. A very useless combination in a shinobi.

"Your dead now Brat" Screamed Saijin

Naruto smirked, However that soon dropped from his face when Saijin slammed his giant fists into the ground. The Iwa Chuunin screamed out **"Doton, Ouritsu no Yorai" (Earth Style, Royal Armour), **Earth and giant slabs of concrete then gathered around Saijin, Until he stood ten feet tall with giant fists and the body of a rock golom.

"You ready to die brat" Screamed Saijin

Naruto simply curled his fingers.

Saijin screamed in rage and dashed forward, The Ground shaking under his heavy pounding steps. Naruto rolled forward and fazed out and reappeared standing at the edge of the bridge the misty and choppy waters of Nami below.

"Oh Rocky-Chan" Naruto shouted

Saijin growled under his breath, He turned his hulking rock covered body and charged towards Naruto.

"That's it...Come on a little more" Whispered Naruto

As the hulking Iwa Nin drew closer, Naruto thrust his fist forward before calling out **"Ninpou: Ichikasui" (Ninja Art: Chain Spike). **A long length of grey metal chain links extended out from Naruto's arm at the tip a deadly needle sharp spike, The Metal chain easily penetrated the rock covered Saijin's body before wrapping around the leg.

Naruto once again focused his chakra and made a single seal, Once again he called out of the battle noise.

**"Raiton, Kasuirai no Jutsu" (Lightning Style, Chain Lightning) **

A large electrical current raced down the chain, It soon enveloped the Rock clad Iwa Nin who screamed in pain. However soon his entire body dissolved into a pile of mud, Naruto looked left to right before jumping into the air avoid a reappearing Saijin's attack.

'Tsuchi Bunshin' Thought Naruto

**"Naruto...You need to end this soon...The strain your bloodlines are placing on your body will soon be beyond my healing factor, Your body just isn't used to it's new abilities" **Said Kyuubi.

"Understood"

Naruto once again extended his hand to the side calling back Shiroikou, He then disappeared in a blur of speed dashing towards the Iwa Ninja, Who turned just in time to see Naruto slash with his blade and reappear into view crouched behind him. Naruto stood to his full height and sheathed his blade, With a final click Saijin's chest exploded into a plume of blood as slash mark extending from hip to shoulder **"Ittoryu: Heruseki" (One Sword Style - Hells Gate) **Whispered Naruto.

"Naruto look out!" Screamed Kyuubi

Naruto looked over his shoulder to find the second Iwa Ninja leaping towards him, Attacking from his blind spot. But the Leaf Genin reacted quicker moving in a blur speed missing the heavy rock encased punch, The Kunoichi landed at the spot Naruto once stood her eyes darting from left to right searching for her prey.

But it soon found her.

Naruto was his position high above descended to the ground, His fist in front cutting a path through the air. He disappeared in a blur of speed and reappeared just above the completely oblivious Kunoichi he called out **"Kousoku: Shindou Gyosha" (High Gear, Impact Driver).**

The resulting impact was devastating as the female ninja had no time to react before her entire body was sent rocketing to the ground, So hard she blasted a hole directly in the concrete surface and falling into the waters below.

Naruto stood staring down through the hole, Ensuring his enemy was defeated. He turned and walked towards his Sensei and Zabuza. The bodies of dozens of Samurai littered at their feet, He didn't say anything as he passed and stood over the cowering form of Gato.

"Please don't kill me" whimpered the crime lord

"Give me one reason why i shouldn't?" Growled Naruto

The almost crying criminal tried to crawl away, Only for Naruto to place a foot on his back holding him in place.

"You will pay for the crimes you have committed against the people of wave Gato" growled Naruto as he hauled the tiny man to his feet and threw him into the air, He sailed over the edge of the bridge only to be caught and secured by a chakra chain courtesy of Naruto which left him swinging above the water.

Naruto smirked at his handy work before turning around, He was met with the shocked faces of Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku.

"What"

"Nothing...But you know I'm going to have to tell the Hokage about this right" Kakashi stated nervously, Somewhat shocked at the blonde's display once moments ago.

Naruto just smiled and nodded "I know Kakashi-Sensei" He said before turning to the form Kiri Swordsman and his young apprentice "I think I won the bet Zabuza-San"

The masked Missing Nin nodded folding his arms "I believe you did Gaki, Looks like we're going to Konoha"

Then suddenly out of the mist that shrouded the very end of the bridge, A loud cheer rose up as dozens of rogue Samurai appeared.

"Hey! That Gaki killed our meal ticket let's get him" One of them shouted before they all rushed forward.

Suddenly they all stopped when three arrows landed at the feet of the lead group, The Ninja turned to see the citizens of Wave had gathered all carrying make-shift weapons. Leading them the bridge builders grandson Inari.

"We've come to help Ni-San" Shouted the boy

Naruto smiled before he turned to look at the rouge who were charging once again, He looked left at Kakashi who nodded then right to Zabuza who did the same. The blond then make the distinctive hand seal of crossed fingers calling out.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **

In clouds of smoke dozens of Naruto clones appeared on the bridge, Followed by dozens of copies of the Kakashi. Zabuza followed suit with his Water Clones, The Three Ninja and their clones then jumped into the melee. The bodies of Samurai were sent flying everywhere as the battle raged on for only a minute or two the hapless attackers no match for a rampaging blond Genin and two seasoned Jounin.

That Afternoon with the battle over and the bodies of the dead Samurai pushed into the sea, Gato was hauled up from his hanging position under the bridge. He was swiftly knocked out and placed into a sealing scroll by Kakashi, Team Seven stood at the bridge exit know completed by Tazuna's workers and the exit gate painted red proudly displaying the bridge's new name.

"I think it's a great name Jiji" Said Inari

"Indeed Tou-Chan, A fine name for our Savior" Said Tsunami

The name the bridge was given.

_The Great Naruto Bridge_

As the people of wave watched their saviours departure, Inari ran ahead and shouted his small voice carrying through the air to reach Naruto.

"Thank you Ni-San, Don't be a stranger"

Naruto smiled turning to wave goodbye "Take care guys" He shouted the Journey to Konoha wasn't long, But it certainly gave them all something to think about.

'I need to train more, These powers are a gift to protect everyone' Thought Naruto

**"Indeed Naruto-Kun, I shall help in your fight' **Replied Kyuubi

The obsidian eyes of an avenger Uchiha were boring holes into the back of the blond, The Power he had displayed on the bridge shouldn't belong to him, They belonged to an Uchiha and soon they would.

'Soon you power will be mine Dobe' He thought.

The pinked haired howler monkey just had a stars in her eyes gazing at her beloved "Oh Sasuke-Kun is so cool' She thought.

So misguided

'I'll look forward to this gaki's progress, He sure is an interesting one' thought the form Kiri Swordsman

'Well done Naruto-Kun, You discovered your reason to battle' Thought Haku 'May you never lose that goal'

Kakashi had other things on this mind, The display Naruto put on at the bridge battle was something the Hokage needed to be told. Maybe the Kyuubi had finally taken over the blonde's body, No! he detected no signs of evil.

It was all Naruto.

'Naruto what happened you too you' Thought the copy ninja.

The Konoha Ninja soon jumped into the tree's making there way back the village, Plus too passengers unaware that a legacy had been born in the tiny island nation. A legacy that would echo through the ages.

The legacy of the Blade Edge.

* * *

Chapter 4 done everyone

This is also the end of the wave arc People.

Next time on The Namikaze Chronicles - The Blade Edge

Naruto's training steps up a gear, We also begin the Chuunin exams arc.

So stay tuned, Until Next Time

Ninja Knight.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone, Ninja Knight here.

Once again thank you all so much, For your reviews, Follows and clicking the favourite button. It's great thank you all.

I would also like to apologise for the delay with the chapter, Dealing with sickness, work and life in general. But I'm back so onwards and upwards

Time for the Chuunin Exam Arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If i did The Uchiha would of bought it in the first chapter of the Manga series, Save us all alot of trouble.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Kakashi, You can't be serious"

The aged voice of Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage of the Konohagakure no Sato, Echoed through his office he had just received a detailed report on the Wave mission. The clearly enhanced skills displayed by one blond haired shinobi were the topic of discussion.

The aloof Jounin nodded "I can not be more serious Hokage-Sama, Something has happened to Naruto" he said

The Sandaime sighed before standing up and walking towards the large window, It view over the village in the day time sunlight was breathtaking. The old Ninjas mind raced with the details of his adopted grandson.

"Excellent work Kakashi, Please keep an eye on Naruto and report back to me your findings" Ordered the Sandaime.

"Hai Hokage-Sama"

With the Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, He left an aged Hokage with his thoughts of one wild knuckle headed Ninja.

In another part of the village and empty training ground. In the foliage of a large tree a certain blond sat cross legged on a large branch, His eyes closed and fingers and knuckles pressed together in deep meditation.

In his mind scape Naruto was breathing hard. His lungs burned his muscles ached, The extreme effort of training his body in this form provided physical results in the real world.

"Good!, Most excellent Naruto-Kun" Said the Kyuubi the almost blood red kimono she wore flowing in the breeze that drifted across the grassy plain created in Naruto's mind.

"Thank you Sensei" replied Naruto

**"Naruto-Kun, By conditioning you body it will improve the use of your bloodlines" **Explained Kyuubi stepping in front of the young Genin **"The strain you placed on your body in Nami can not be repeated, I healed you this time but i fear their would not be a second chance" **

Naruto nodded as he took a combat stance once again.

Kyuubi nodded **"Alright begin, Once you've finished you are to make as many Kage Bunshin's as you can. We must prepare you for the Chuunin Exams" **

Naruto didn't reply as he moved through his stances and moves with silent and efficient steps. Once completed he moved over to a nearby tree, He jumped his hands gripping the tree bark his body hanging below. He then lifted his body up with arm strength alone his biceps clenching with each lift up.

Then with a feat of acrobatics Naruto spun his body until his was sitting on the tree branch, He then leaned back and went about suspended abdominal crunches. The Visible play of his muscles clearly evident under his skin.

Naruto then dropped down landing gently

Suddenly his head snapped to the side, His real world self sensing something in the distance. His ocean blue eyes snapped open as he rolled backwards, His arms pushing into the ground sending him into the air landing on his feet. His right hand at his hip a Kunai spinning through his fingers as he took a stance weapon at the ready.

But he saw nothing

"Naruto-Kun, Be ready I sense evil in this area" Said Kyuubi in his mind

'Right' Replied Naruto

Naruto's eyes focused when suddenly three Kunai raced towards, Bursting out of the treeline. The young leaf Ninja reacted quickly batting the Kunai away, He then launched his own the sharpened point embedding in the bark of a tree at the edge of the small forest in the training ground.

The area then erupted in a large explosion. The paper explosive note Naruto had attached blasting trees from the ground, A human shaped shadow then darted into the clearing standing 6ft in height in the attire of a ninja. The headband tied around his forehead surprised Naruto.

Amegakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Rain)

"Ame, What would he want with us" Said Kyuubi

Naruto didn't reply but kept his attention solely focused on the new arrival, Who stood with an air of arrogance about him.

"You should no better than to attack a Ninja of the village you are currently standing in" Said Naruto "Either that or you clearly have a death wish"

The Ame Ninja just smirked "You've got a big mouth for someone so short"

"State your purpose here before i make you eat those words" spat Naruto

The Ame Ninja simply smirked again folding his arms, "I'm here for the annual Chuunin Exams, But i sensed a something powerful and decided to test out my abilities" Said the Ame Ninja "Little did i know it was just some brat"

Naruto clenched his fist his nails digging into the palm of his hand "Tell me your name?" He whispered.

"Ugatsu"

"If you wish to fight me so badly, Then come and test yourself" Said Naruto an edge to his voice as hard and as cold as steel.

Ugatsu reached behind him gripping the handle of his umbrella the signature weapon of an Ame Ninja, He threw the Umbrella into the air. The simply object open as hundreds of thin black needles rained from the the sky, Heading towards Naruto who deftly back flipped avoiding the deadly projectiles.

Naruto landed back on the ground. The momentum causing him to slid across the dirt, His feet digging in he dashed towards Ugatsu. The Ame Ninja seeing the attack clearly jumped away only for the image of Naruto to disappear.

'An after-image' He thought

Ugatsu jumped into the air his eyes scanning frantically for any sign of the blond haired Ninja.

He soon felt it before he saw it.

The Ame Ninja then felt a strong kick to his left shoulder sending his body spinning, His head know pointed at the ground he then felt arms and legs wrap around his body. The two tangled bodies then fell towards the ground.

Naruto called out

"Ichiryu: Koukuukougeki" (First Dragon: Air Strike)

Ugatsu head impacted the ground with tremendous force. A shock wave radiated out in all directions, Naruto rolled away from the body he had just forced into the earth and stood ready. The power he had felt rolling off of this mere Genin meant an attack like the one he had just used wouldn't spell the end of this opponent.

He knew one simply truth, Ugatsu was no Genin.

The Ame Ninja wrenched his body out of the dirt, His dark eyes bored holes into the Konoha Genin who simply stood his face displaying an image of indifference.

"It's going to take more than that" Said Ugatsu

Naruto smirked "I thought so"

Ugatsu clenched his fist before his body dissolved into a puddle of water, Naruto jumped back putting some distance between himself and his enemy. Blue eyes scanned the area his body humming with energy, Naruto eyes widened as he felt an immense heat coming from behind him.

Ugatsu smirked having unleashed a large fireball streaking towards the young blond Ninja, His eyes widened as large explosion filled the grassy area of the training field.

"It seems you failed my test young Genin" Said Ugatsu

The Ame Ninja soon had his mouth firmly shut, As a heavy fist impacted his jaw his body was sent rocketing into the tree line. The sheer force breaking trees in half as his body crashed into the dirt, Naruto soon appeared above the clearly broken body of his enemy.

"It seems you failed your own test, Baka" Said Naruto

Ugatsu tried to speak blood clogged his throat, Only a gargle escaped his lips before his eyes closed.

Naruto closed his own eyes and disappeared in a flash, But his sudden departure mean he missed the body of the Ame Ninja break into a puddle of water. The unharmed body of Ugatsu then stepped out from behind a tree smirking.

"The master must be informed of this" said Ugatsu before disappearing in a flash.

Naruto appeared in a flash, Stood atop the railing on the roof of the Hokage Tower. His bright blue eyes staring out over the village.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it" Said an aged voice from behind

Naruto smiled looking over his shoulder the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi stood his pipe hanging from his mouth his robes fluttering in the breeze.

"Jiji, I was wondering when you would come to speak with me" Said Naruto looking out over the village again.

Sarutobi walked towards the railing standing next to his adopted grandson "It seems we are both seeking answers Naruto"

"Did you know of the seals that were placed on me" Asked the blond.

Sarutobi sighed. He knew this day would come but he hoped it wouldn't be this soon. But the world was often unpredictable, No more so than Uzumaki Naruto.

"It was the night the Kyuubi attacked" Started the Sandaime "As you know your Father the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into your body, But before any of us could reach you waylayed by the chaos of the battle. You were found crying on the ground some distance from your Fathers body, You appeared fine and we suspected nothing...But?"

Naruto looked down at the aged Hokage "But what Jiji?"

"On the ground nearby was a dead Ninja belonging to ROOT and group supremely loyal to Danzo..."

Naruto fist clenched in anger, 'Danzo...a scheming war hawk' he thought.

**"Naruto-Kun, You must be careful around Danzo" **Said Kyuubi in his mind **"He maybe as old as the Hokage but he is something not to be messed with, We must bide our time" **

'Your right Kyuubi, In time I will send Danzo to the Shinigami myself' He replied back

He was broken from his revere as the Hokage spoke up "Naruto...I am so very sorry i was unable to protect you...I have failed your Fathers dying wish"

Naruto smiled and jumped off the rail and walked away but not before he placed at hand on his surrogate Grandfathers shoulder.

"Worry not Hokage-Sama, I know you did all you could" Naruto said smiling "My faith in you or this village has not faltered, Besides you will need something to take that hat from you eventually" Said Naruto smiling a foxy grin.

Sarutobi released a breath he didn't even know he was holding, But he couldn't of been more proud than he was at this very moment.

'Minato, Kushina i wish you could be here to witness the birth of the true Naruto' Thought the aged Ninja.

Somewhere else in the village Naruto was walking down a street, He sensed movement behind him and saw a rock following him.

'Konohamaru' Mentally sighed Naruto

The blond disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Almost as soon as he did the rock flipped over revealing the Sandaime's grandson Konohamaru and his friends Udon and Moegi.

"Where did he go?" Shouted Konohamaru

Suddenly it was as if time slowed as Naruto appeared directly in the centre of the three friends and held a Kunai poised ready, Naruto leaned down and whispered in the young boys ear.

_"Boo!" _

Konohamaru jumped straight out of skin screaming in fear his friends doing the same. Naruto chuckled at the sight as he placed his Kunai away.

"That wasn't funny Oyabun (Boss)" shouted Konohamaru

"Well it's your own fault, Rocks don't follow people kid"

Konohamaru pouted folding his arms, "I told you Konohamaru, It wouldn't work the boss is just too good" Said Udon

Naruto just laughed at the three as they started to argue, Until a loud sceech pierced the air. almost the sound a howler monkey would make.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Sakura stomping towards him. "Yes Sakura"

The pinked hair Genin looked steamed "Kakashi-Sensei called a meeting he sent me to find you, Your an hour late Baka" She screamed.

"Hey Oyabun, Is she your girlfriend" asked Konohamaru

Naruto sighed and bonked the kid on the head knocking him to the ground, "Get real Konohamaru..."

Konohamaru swiftly righted himself "Yeah, I sure you could do much better than a pinked haired howler monkey" Konohamaru said smiling

Naruto almost failed to contain his laughter as he noticed a fire erupted in both of Sakura's eyes, The flames stoked higher and higher by the second.

Time to go

"Hey Kid...We better run" Naruto said as he took off running in the other direction.

"Boss" Konohamaru wondered before he caught the angry look into Sakura's eyes "Boss...wait up...don't leave is with that thing" The three kids then took off running following Naruto

"Get back here you little brats" Screeched Sakura.

Konohamaru ran as hard as he good before he ran into the something hard knocking him to the ground

"Ouch!"

Konohamaru was then lifted into the air a hand grabbing his shirt and scarf "Hey you little brat, That hurt" Said a young Genin from Sunagakure no Sato his face covered in purple painted lines and a black jump suit and a bandaged object hanging on his back.

"Kankurou, Leave the kid alone before _He _finds out"

"Don't worry Temari, This will be over before you know it" he said.

He suddenly stopped when he felt the cold steel of a Kunai at his neck, Kankurou turned to meet the ice blue eyes of Naruto.

'How did he get behind me' Thought Kankurou

"Drop the kid or i drop you head from your shoulders" Hissed Naruto

"Kukuku, Now why should i listen to you Brat" taunted Kankurou. Naruto tightened grip pressed the point of his blade into the skin of Kankurou's neck.

"Because your life will not be the only i will end if you do not comply" Said Naruto as Kankurou turned his head to find an exact copy of Naruto holding a Kunai to Temari's neck.

Seeing no way out of this situation he dropped Konohamaru, The young boy landed promptly on his backside.

"You OK Konohamaru?" Asked Naruto not once releasing his captives.

"I'm good Oyabun"

"Now were all going to relax and act as Ninja should, But first call out that Red Head hiding in the tree" Said Naruto as the two Suna Ninjas eyes widened.

Then a whirl of sand said red head appeared on the ground as Naruto released his captives and stood with the youngsters as Sakura finally arrived.

"What's your name" Asked the Red Head

Naruto smirked "Seeing as your the visitors, You First?"

"Sabaku no Gaara"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

The two stood staring into the each others eyes, Sizing each other up. A full minute passed before Gaara turned and walked way "Kankurou you are an embarrassment to our village" Said Gaara.

"But Gaara..."

"Shut up or I will kill you"

Kankurou promptly shut his mouth.

Sakura then thought it was a bright idea to open her own mouth and ask a question, "But wait...Why are Suna Ninja here in the village"

It was Temari who answered "We are here for the annual Chuunin Exams"

With the said the three Suna Genin departed, Naruto stood there watching their retreating forms.

'Subaku no Gaara, I will look forward to your meeting in the exams' He thought

The five-some then left themselves, Naruto and Sakura heading towards their Sensei's meeting, The Konohamaru Corp off to find more mischief.

An interesting exams indeed.

* * *

Chapter 5 Party people

Again sorry for the delay, I hope you like this.

Ninja Knight, Signing Off


End file.
